<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dress of Success | Halewdom Stories by kurolum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445348">A Dress of Success | Halewdom Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurolum/pseuds/kurolum'>kurolum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragalia Lust : Halewdom Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragalia Lost (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurolum/pseuds/kurolum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day. Love is in the air, and everyone in the Halidom seems to have caught the bug.<br/>Dancing and playing in the courtyards, confessions under trees atop hills, and acts of the more intimate, lascivious sort filling bedrooms:<br/>All are merrymaking save for one, who is currently in her room alone...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saul/Hildegarde (Dragalia Lost)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragalia Lust : Halewdom Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dress of Success | Halewdom Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Only hours had passed since the first rays of sunlight graced the Halidom, dewdrops still glistening atop the grassy fields, yet already much of the usual buzz of people coming and going could be heard throughout the castle grounds. Wafting by many a window was the accompanying scent of floral arrangements and baked treats - enough to put anyone in a good mood, save for one particular priestess. Hildegarde, holed up in her room, paid the sounds and smells no mind, sitting back on her bed as she stared at the open wardrobe in front of her. Her focus, among the many identical church uniforms and formal wear, was on a flowery white dress of excellent craftsmanship, elegant and regal in comparison to the rest. It had not gathered dust in the year since she had last worn it - she made sure to clean it regularly - and yet for what purpose she did, it was hard for her to remember. She could barely recall the fun she had last Valentine's, now only feeling guilt at not being able to repay the kindness everyone had shown her then. This weight on her heart told her just one thing: such revelry was beyond her.</p>
<p>In the time since she received the dress, much had changed in the world. Though the Halidom looked the same from afar, it now housed numerous new recruits and refugees from across Grastaea, and closer inspection of the castle's walls revealed heavy wear from damage after many battles waged. Hildegarde was needed more than ever for her healing capabilities, and for offering blessings and prayers to those of the Ilian faith. As such, she had gradually forgotten what she'd been taught the year prior, about having fun and letting go of one's duty - returning instead to her strict ways before meeting the prince and his entourage.</p>
<p>Musings about the past consumed Hildegarde's thoughts, but eventually she shook herself out of it, getting up to reach for her usual attire: ready to abandon the festivities and serve instead in the morning sermon.</p>
<p>"Hey, what gives? You got the wrong one! Aren't you s'posed to grab the flowery one?"</p>
<p>Hildegarde shrieked, her church garb fluttering to the floor as she turned, finally noticing Ezelith standing impatiently in the doorway. The short girl wore her own special outfit from the year prior, a cute getup that balanced youth and maturity with a formal black coat, white blouse and pink skirt with black frills. Her hair was tied back in twin-tails by roses of black and red - the rest of her golden locks braided and flowing behind her.</p>
<p>"When did you... how long have you been trespassing into my quarters?!"</p>
<p>The fiery girl folded her arms, pouting. "I've been here ages! All while you were sitting there with that dumb look on your face!"</p>
<p>Hildegarde blushed, touching her cheeks. Had she really looked so odd?</p>
<p>"Well? Tell me why! You wore the darn thing last year... no way it doesn't still fit!"</p>
<p>"No, it's not that. Surely it must fit fine, however-"</p>
<p>"Then let me guess... hehe, it's gotta be that huh?"</p>
<p>The priestess gave her a puzzled look.</p>
<p>"I know all about it! You older people always think about it! How you aren't sexy enough! Hmmph! How simple..."</p>
<p>Hildegarde struggled to keep up with the young girl's logic. "I am appalled as to how you would come to that conclusio-"</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah, I totally get it. I mean, I am a genius after all. Just give me a minute, once I'm back you'll feel soo sexy, then rocking that dress will be easy!"</p>
<p>The blonde rushed out the door, not even closing it after her. Hildegarde sighed, trudging to the entrance to pull it closed. Then, she sat back on her bed, pulling close a small mirror on her nightstand. Peering at her reflection, a wistful face looked back, almost pitying her. Angling the frame lower, she examined her figure clad in nightwear - plain baggy garments that didn't accentuate her curves at all. Perhaps Ezelith had a point, although never before had she bothered herself with such useless thoughts. All she needed was to be clean and presentable to the goddess, besides that her appearance to others was of no importance. But the more she thought about it, the more it intrigued her. How would she feel about her image if she donned that dress once again?</p>
<p>Eyes darting around to make sure there were no other visitors, she quickly pulled off her nightclothes and took hold of the dress. As she looked at it, she caught a glance of her nude reflection in the mirror, her pale skin radiant under the morning rays. The sight of her own naked body made her feel unusually embarrassed, so she quickly slipped into the dress, its many flowing pieces seemingly wrapping around her. Pulling it all together, she took the accompanying golden bangles and adorned her wrists, draping the connected red cloth over her arm and around her back. While the dress still mostly fit, it sure was tight - more than she remembered - especially around her hips and breasts. The slit opening on the side let her hips breathe a little, but as for the rest it was quite stifling. Deciding to leave out the lacy decorations for her neck and thighs, Hildegarde once again checked herself in the mirror and inhaled sharply, a beautiful snow-swept princess looking back at her. She gave a spin around, the rose-shaped ornaments on her dress following suit like a storm of blossoms. Then the illusion faded and the priestess remembered who she was really looking at.</p>
<p>"No no, this is much too elegant for my station..." she muttered, ready to take it all off.</p>
<p>Suddenly the door busted open, Ezelith standing in the doorway with her leg extended and a look of triumph across her face. "I'm back! Brought someon- woah, you put it on!"</p>
<p>"Ah no this is just, I was going to take it off now and well..."</p>
<p>Ezelith was deaf to her ramblings, awestruck at just how much more elegant and beautiful Hildegarde looked in the dress, even more so than the first time (not that the self-declared genius would admit it openly).</p>
<p>"Hmmph! Well, it's nice enough like I figured! But if you won't keep it on, I'll have no choice but to just... keep with my plan!"</p>
<p>Reaching back out of the room, Ezelith tugged on an arm. Pulling the owner out, a young man stumbled in after her - a priest, around Hildegarde's age.</p>
<p>"S-Saul?!"</p>
<p>"Hey Hildy, sure has been a while. Quite the feisty stubborn friend you've got here."</p>
<p>"Wh-what brings you all the way here? And... the children?"</p>
<p>"Ah, they're here at the Halidom as well. Elisanne is playing with them out in the courtyard now as it so happens. As for me, well..."</p>
<p>The priest - intending to just give Hildegarde a quick look over - found himself captivated by the illuminated lady before him, the visage of a living saint reflected in the sunlight. He too had seen the priestess wearing the same dress a year prior, but something was different now. Something more… alluring. The two of them slowly sized each other up until they locked eyes, almost intimately gazing at one another.</p>
<p>"This guy came here looking for YOU! So, I just like, helped him!" Ezelith interrupted, fist clenched to her chest proudly. "That's right, no need to thank me!"</p>
<p>"Came here for... me? And on such a... well with today being..."</p>
<p>Hildegarde's face heated up, her hands moving to hide her embarrassment. Saul too looked equally ashamed but could not bring himself to look away from the priestess' shapely body.</p>
<p>"Look, Hildegarde... ever since... no I mean, I've always wanted to tell you..."</p>
<p>"Enough talk, let's get it on already!" Ezelith huffed, tugging on the priest's manifold yellow-red and white robes. "If you wanna gab, stick to the script and give her a compliment or something! You think she looks sexy in that dress, right? So go on, say it!"</p>
<p>Hildegarde peeked through her fingers at the two struggling, Ezelith clawing at the clothes surrounding Saul's groin while the priest fought back to keep his decency. Despite her stature, she was evidently leagues stronger than the holy man and it took all his might just to keep the rascal at bay. Eventually, Hildegarde couldn't stand to sit idly by.</p>
<p>"Stop this foolery at once! He may be a man, but a man of faith does not speak such heinous words so freely, nor does he expose himself without reason!"</p>
<p>Saul continued to grapple with Ezelith, eventually reaching a stalemate as he held her at arm's length, keeping her just out of reach. With a moment to think, he looked back at what the girl had just said, also considering their discussion they had on the way to Hildegarde's room. More than anything he wanted to help his longtime friend with her self-image, even if it be an offense to Ilia.</p>
<p>"I admit... that clothing does look quite fetching on you, Hildegarde... and no doubt it is your charm that makes it so."</p>
<p>The two keepers of faith were once again staring at each other, an electric, ecstatic feeling in the air that sought to consume them both.</p>
<p>"Saul I... I know you mean well but..."</p>
<p>"HA! Gotcha!"</p>
<p>Seizing the opportunity, Ezelith ducked out of Saul's grip and made various swipes at his robes. Then, grabbing hold of a bunch of material around his waist, she pulled hard, tumbling to the floor with her entire weight. The grating noise of tearing fabric pierced their ears as the robe gave way, letting Saul's cock flop out into the air, the cool morning breeze on his legs. Despite having heard the sound of something ripping, all of his clothing had been cleanly cut off below the waist, with an odd, singed look at the ends.</p>
<p>"How's that for precise fire magic? So cool right?" Ezelith beamed, shaking off the smoldering tips of her glowing fingers as she stood up behind the priest. Before Saul could shield his exposed member from prying eyes, the feisty girl quickly grabbed hold of his arms, wrapping them in a tight hold.</p>
<p>"Ah-ah! Don't you want to show your 'Hildy' what you really think about her?"</p>
<p>Dangling out, Saul's cock was already at half-mast despite his chastity training - clearly due to the sight of Hildegarde's revealing garments - but now that it was exposed it quickly expanded to its full size. Hildegarde once again covered her face in sympathetic shame but could not help looking through the cracks in her fingers at the priest's lengthy erection.</p>
<p>"S-such a lewd display in front of Ilia..." she whimpered, watching the cock twitch with excitement despite its owner's best interests.</p>
<p>An overwhelming feeling unfamiliar to her raced through her nerves, almost feral and raw - a desire, an itch that manifested first in her womb, and then creeped lower. Her hands trembled, aching to touch herself and relieve the itch, but she knew what such behavior would make her appear to be: a lust-stricken harlot, the likes of which would receive no mercy from goddess. And yet despite her faith she was helpless to the feeling, having never developed a defense to it.</p>
<p>"Whew, that should do it!"</p>
<p>Ezelith wiped the sweat from her brow as she finished fastening ropes around Saul's wrists, tying his arms to one of the nearby bedposts. He twisted and turned trying to break free, but it was futile - evidently a spell had been cast upon the ropes. Quickly drained of energy, he slumped over backwards against the bedpost in an odd position between standing and crouching.</p>
<p>"It's useless to resist! So keep still, and let the genius do her work!"</p>
<p>From behind the priest, she reached over to wrap her hand around his throbbing length, stroking it quickly and efficiently. As she continued to stroke, she moved so that she was in front of him and promptly knelt, planting a kiss on the tip. Her hand continued pumping away at a good pace, just enough to fuel the priest's desires but leaving him hungry for more. Leaning deeper, she stuck out her tongue and let it flick over the base of the shaft before twirling around his testes, sucking one of them straight into her mouth. Pulling on it with a light suction, she caressed the spherical organ with her rough tongue, never once letting up with her hand. Both Hildegarde and Saul were quickly under the blonde's thumb - captivated and stimulated by her show.</p>
<p>Finally, the priestess spoke. "By Ilia... where did you learn such-"</p>
<p>The girl released her hold on the man's balls with a pop, licking her lips as she turned to face Hildegarde. "So now you recognize my genius? Of course, something like this is nothing! Here, I'll give you the basics."</p>
<p>Letting go, Ezelith went over to the priestess and pulled her close, guiding her hesitant hands towards the trembling cock, a bead of precum ready to spill over from the tip of the bulb. Ezelith smirked, curling her fingers around the length for just a moment so she could run her index finger across the head, pulling it back to reveal a clear sticky string of precum following her finger. She brought the morsel to her lips and placed her finger in her mouth, pulling Hildegarde into a kiss so they could share. The priestess let out a muffled yelp, pushing away the girl and turning to spit on the ground, frantically wiping her mouth.</p>
<p>"Don't push your luck! I merely...I can only do so much!"</p>
<p>Ezelith shrugged, pulling the priestess close again so they were both near Saul's waiting cock. "Just put your hand around it like this... there you got it!"</p>
<p>Hildegarde held the man's member in her hand, the feeling of it pulsing and twisting around in her grip such a strange yet liberating feeling. Every fiber of her body told her to let go of it, but she simply couldn't resist. Handling her childhood friend's manhood, the source of all carnal desire, set her heart a-flutter - the churning butterflies in her stomach giving way to a more tempting, burning feeling. And though it sought to consume her, there was no doubt it felt good. To some degree she even almost yearned for the man's cock to penetrate her, but that was something she could never admit, not even to herself.</p>
<p>With Ezelith's guidance, she began to maneuver her fingers across the length of the shaft, slowly caressing it from tip to root. The bulb rested nicely in her delicate hand, pressing into her palm whenever she circled around it, and gradually she became more accustomed to the absurd action. Satisfied with Hildegarde's performance, Ezelith went below her, spreading her legs apart so the girl could sit between them, tossing the flowery dress above her head.</p>
<p>"Ezelith, what in the world are y-" Hildegarde began, before her mouth snapped shut, holding back an involuntary moan.</p>
<p>The blonde's mouth had pressed against her bare pussy, sticking her tongue deep into its folds. Hildegarde despaired, lamenting the fact that she had - in her haste to try on the dress - completely forgotten to don her smallclothes. But even if she had been wearing them, no such garment would've stopped Ezelith's crusade. The proclaimed genius's fierce tongue worked its magic, with similar proficiency and grace to her display earlier of tending to Saul's genitalia.</p>
<p>"Noo-Ezelith please I... this is just..."</p>
<p>Ezelith tuned out the priestess' protests, delving deeper instead. Though Hildegarde's pussy was squeezed shut in an attempt to keep the intruder out, Ezelith never let up for a second, running her slick tongue along its walls as far as she could reach. Meanwhile Saul watched helplessly, Hildegarde's hand slowing to a crawl as she tried to resist being eaten out by the feisty girl. His urge to release grew tenfold, and Hildegarde's sluggish hand movements just weren't enough. Struggling with his bindings, he found that they had loosened. Ezelith's magic had faded - whether it was because she was confident he was already under her spell, or just because she was preoccupied with assaulting Hildegarde's womanhood - Saul had not the patience to consider.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Hildy, I can't... bear it any longer..."</p>
<p>Before Hildegarde could turn to see what was coming, she felt her entire body lurch forward, her face smushing into the man's abdomen. She had let go of his penis, flailing about until she found support, holding tightly onto Saul's hips lest she collapse from Ezelith's technique. The priest, meanwhile, had other plans.</p>
<p>Thinking back to earlier, when he was ogling Hildegarde's outfit, his mind could only focus on one thing: the deep V-shaped opening below the neck of the white dress, a gap which exposed much of the tightly packed cleavage created by the priestess' large breasts. Grabbing said breasts now with both hands, he pulled them both towards him, guiding his cock forward so that it plunged into the depths of the V-shaped window and into her tits. Hildegarde gasped, feeling throbbing shaft radiate heat from within her chest. It felt as if her heart had been pierced, shattering the barriers she had surrounded it with over many years of prayer. Every twitch, every bulging vein, the steadily leaking precum - she could feel it all in her bosom: his need, his desire; she wanted to indulge in it as well, throwing off the yoke of decency to submit to the engorged manhood between her tits. She could already feel herself losing to Ezelith below her, her pussy sopping with need as it bloomed, letting the girl reach its most sensitive bits. How bad could it be to just give in to the man in front of her as well? She wouldn't have to wait long for her answer, as it was obvious that the priest, in the prime of his heat, sought to use her as a tool for his own pleasure.</p>
<p>Thrusting his hips, Saul fucked her tits savagely, gripping them so tightly that shocks ran through the nerves in her breasts as he moved them in time to his assault. Every plunge went deep, every retreat a breath of air as the man made sure to fully envelop his cock with each thrust. Hildegarde was unable to escape, though at this point she was unsure if she even wanted to, her legs weak from the lashes of Ezelith's tongue and her thoughts tumbling around every time Saul's cock lunged into her pliable breasts. Back and forth he swung his hips, bouncing the woman's large, sensitive tits around his cock - giving him immense relief. Hildegarde swayed, dizzy and disconcerted, but always remained somewhat rooted in place with Ezelith between her legs. Strangely, as much as a part of her wanted to cry out for help, the rest was thoroughly enjoying having her breasts violated, whether it was an unconscious correlation due to Ezelith's masterful play or that she had a deep desire to be dominated. Either way, she let herself go, at the whims of the two who were using her: Saul continuing to manhandle her breasts and Ezelith making passionate love to her lower mouth.</p>
<p>Underneath the layered dress, Ezelith tended to the garden before her with great relish, keen to battle it out in the ever-changing situation. As Hildegarde got her tits pounded from above, the ripples and shudders threw Ezelith about, her grip on the priestess' thighs quite firm lest she lose her prime position. The virgin pussy in her sights constantly bunched up, sensitive to her rough touch, especially whenever she went too deep. At times like this she would pull back, teasing the outer lips ever so slightly, then encircling the clit with her deft tongue to encourage the flower to bloom for her again. While she was used to pleasuring more loose women much like herself, Ezelith found the challenge of Hildegarde's untouched, inexperienced womanhood exhilarating. Of course, the telling rush of the priestess' oncoming orgasm was not unnoticed by her, and she redoubled her efforts to reach that climax.</p>
<p>Tension in the room was almost palpable, all three quickly reaching their heights. Pulling out of Hildegarde's breasts, Saul huffed like a wild animal, his engorged manhood slapping against her face, like raw meat on a butcher's cutting board.</p>
<p>"Oh my... Saul you... you're so-mmmph!"</p>
<p>The rest of her praise was lost as the priest shoved his shaft straight into her open mouth. She tried to wail, but the sound was quickly muffled, vibrations from her vocal cords only heightening the pleasure received by the cock stuffed in her mouth. Releasing his grip on her breasts, Saul grabbed hold of the long locks of hair bundled by rings on each side of Hildegarde's face and pulled hard, slamming her head forward so that his cock plunged deep down her throat. It took all that she had to stay conscious, suffocated by the priest's surprisingly lengthy shaft wedged in her airway as he thrust harder. With a sense that all would soon come to an end, the man's member viciously assaulted her throat, just as Ezelith switched to attacking the priestess with her fingers from below.</p>
<p>Hildegarde was positively melting, unable to keep up with them both as their lusts encroached their peak. A guttural noise escaped Saul, his climax imminent, and she followed suit - letting out her voice for the first time as Ezelith's fingers made a mess of her pussy. Faster the priest shoved his cock into her gullet, until finally he exploded, unloading the full contents of many years of abstinence down the priestess' throat. A bitter, unwelcome taste flowed across her tongue, making her gag - her eyes watering. She choked on load after load, but inevitably swallowed a large amount as she went into the throes of her own orgasm, spattering Ezelith's face with her fluids. Quickly withering, Saul pulled out and fell to his knees as Hildegarde spit out a mouthful of semen onto the genius girl below her, tilting backwards herself. She felt faint, eyes rolling upwards as her tongue stuck out of her open mouth, leftover seed dripping off of it to the floor below. Ezelith, decorated in the bodily fluids of both the holy people quickly jumped up to steady Hildegarde.</p>
<p>"Whew easy there... I think you enjoyed that a little too much!" she said breathily, looking at the scene around her with pride.</p>
<p>The priestess, still spasming as her quim leaked profusely - sending streaks down her legs - clutched Ezelith as the two descended slowly to the floor. Letting Hildegarde rest in her lap, the girl ran her hand along the priestess' supple thighs, going beneath her dress to continue touching her weakness, enhancing the fading pleasure of her orgasm.</p>
<p>"Mmm... all the flowers on your dress sure are nice looking, but I think the best one is hidden right here" she said with a wink - that being the last thing Hildegarde heard before passing out.</p>
<p>○ ○ ○</p>
<p>The blazing sun's last golden rays had begun to disappear, signaling the end of the day's festivities. Many couples - new and old - retired to their bedrooms with renewed passion, ready for their own night of fun; meanwhile those still alone hit the taverns to drink away the night instead. The fading light made its way into Hildegarde's bedroom, gently awakening the dozing priestess from her well-deserved slumber. Slowly she arose from her bed, looking about blearily. All was clean and proper, as if everything had been just a dream. But she knew it was not, the experience etched into her heart, a pleasurable shudder running up her spine as she recounted the day’s activities.</p>
<p>On her right, propped up on the nightstand was a small white envelope, which she picked up and opened. Inside was a crude drawing of a twin-tailed girl holding her thumbs up, with a small note beside it hastily scrawled:</p>
<p>
  <em>"Have fun! I've got other super important things to do, but you can come find me and praise me any time you want! Not like I'm asking you or anything, obviously."</em>
</p>
<p>Hildegarde laughed, the feisty girl as quirky and charming as ever. Then she blushed, realizing what else was inside the envelope.</p>
<p>"Ah...Hilde- Hildy? What's going on?"</p>
<p>The priestess turned to see Saul in the bed next to her, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.</p>
<p>“Look Saul, about what happened..."</p>
<p>Memories quickly returning to him Saul sprung up, prostrating himself in front of her and apologizing profusely.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry Hildy, I shouldn't have... I was just..."</p>
<p>"Please raise your head, Saul."</p>
<p>He obliged, looking at the maiden before him. She was smiling broadly - staring back with a caring, earnest, loving expression - the sunset behind her giving a gold glow to her body, white dress, and pale skin. In that moment he knew, this was the woman he loved. Slowly, she reached into the envelope and produced a small, pink package - thin and square-shaped with a glossy sheen. It was a more primitive item compared to the newer potions and spells devised for the same purpose, but the way she held it out to him, looking into his eyes with rosy cheeks, he knew what she wanted. And so, the sounds of passion consummating their relationship rang out, floating up into the night sky as did those of many others in the Halidom, connecting them all for a brief moment before it disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happy Valentine's Day!</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew, now this was quite the journey to finish up by Valentine's Day. Hope y'all enjoy, went a bit out of my comfort zone for this but I felt like Hildegarde probably would never take a dominant role, or even initiate/participate in anything so lewd on her own so she needed a bit of a push and well, this is how it ended up! Many thanks to those who helped with ideation/revisions, wouldn't have been able to finish this in time otherwise ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>